Safe?
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: The hand - was it Tenzin's? No, Tenzin had smooth hands… like the element he bent. This hand was rough, and partially gloved, except for the fingertips. Then it dawned on the young Avatar. This was Mako's hand! Her eyes slowly fluttered open to confirm her suspicions. Post Out of the Past. My take on what happened. One-Shot... for now. Please read and REVIEW!


With a sudden, "Yip-yip!" From Tenzin, Oogi took off for Air Temple Island. Careful not to disturb the sleeping Avatar, he landed softly in a pile of grass. Tenzin rushed to Korra's side as soon as he dismounted the large sky bison, but to his surprise, Mako already had the native waterbender in his arms.

"Where do you want her?" Tenzin pointed to the house.

"Follow me," Mako carried Korra to the airbender's residence, careful not to waken the sleeping girl.

Tenzin walked into a spacious bedroom, where an enormous bed filled a corner of the area. "You can lay her here." Mako did as the airbender master directed.

"I'd like to stay with her," Tenzin was shocked by his request.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your brother and Asami?"

Mako shook his head. "No. I need to be here with her. I won't bother Korra, I promise, but... with all due respect, sir, I _need_ to be in there with her." As he pled with Tenzin, the elder could see that the firebender's actions were genuine.

Tenzin stood, stroked his long brown beard and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, alright, son," placing his hand on Mako's shoulder, continued. "You can stay with Korra… as long as there's no funny business!" The airbender warned. He had to get to his own family.

"No, sir," Mako replied, the sweat disappearing off of his brow. He brought in a chair and sat opposite of the bed. Korra stirred slightly, and the firebender offered her his hand. That was when her subconscious took over the seventeen-year-olds body.

Korra's first thought was _Tarrlok!_ Then she remembered how Team Avatar, along with Tenzin and Lin Beifong, had come to her rescue. The hand - was it Tenzin's? No, Tenzin had smooth hands… like the element he bent. This hand was rough, and partially gloved, except for the fingertips. Then it dawned on the young Avatar. This was Mako's hand! Her eyes slowly fluttered open to confirm her suspicions.

"Mako? W-why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." She sat up and Mako's worried lips turned into a bright smile.

"Oh, Korra," he bent forwards to hug her tightly. "I was so worried we lost you... forever." The firebender lost himself in her presence, snuggling his face into her messy brown hair.

"Where's Asami?"

Mako pointed behind him. "She's in the other room with Bolin."

Korra's eyes widened. "Why aren't you with her?"

The firebender got to his feet, shocked why Korra was so worried about Asami. "I needed to be in here… with _you_," he sat down and gently took her hand again. "Why are you concerned about Asami, when you should be concerned about yourself?" Mako realized that he was yelling at the Avatar, after he promised Tenzin that he wouldn't alarm her. Korra's eyes began to shine and dance with tears. "Oh – oh. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to – I mean, I…"

"It's okay, Mako. I'm just tired is all." She yawned, turned with the covers around her, and lay back down.

Mako looked down at her retreating figure and kissed her forehead. "I think I – I love you." He said 'I love you' quietly. "I still care for Asami, but differently. I hope you both will understand." He watched Korra, as her chest moved up and down, rhythmically, with every breath she took, until suddenly… it stopped!

"Korra?" No response. "Korra!" Still no response.

Mako started compressions on her heart and began breathing into her mouth, while holding her nose closed.

"What's going on? Mako!" Bolin screamed, seeing his brother's lips touch Korra's.

"Get Asami! Tell her to go get Tenzin!"

"Okay, but why?"

"Korra stopped breathing!"

"What can I do?"

"After you get Asami, start by compressing her heart. I'll give her air."

"Hey, how come you get to do the fun part?"

"Bro, don't complain. Just do it!" Mako ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Bolin saluted his brother.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Mako growled, as he kept doing his job.

"Oh, right! Right, right, right, right, right. Get Asami to get Tenzin. Got it!" Bolin ran out of the room.

Mako was pushing on Korra's heart, hoping and praying it would, somehow, revive the young Avatar. "Don't you _dare_ do this to me, Korra!" As his lips nearly touched hers again, she started coughing and gasping for air. The firebender put his forefinger and middle finger next to her neck. There was a pulse! "Thank the Spirits!" He sighed as he sat back down and relaxed his muscles.

"What happened?" Tenzin, literally, flew into Korra's room, followed by Asami.

"Korra stopped breathing. She's alright now." Mako informed the airbender.

Tenzin stuck his forefinger and middle finger next to Korra's neck. "She's unconscious. We need my mother."

Asami walked up and joined Tenzin. "Master Katara? What can she do?"

"I don't know, but she can make sure nothing like this ever happens. Mako, I need you to tell me everything that happened before she stopped breathing."

"Send everyone out and I will."

Tenzin sent Asami and Bolin out, as well as a messenger hawk, and Mako caught him up to date.

"You told her _what?_" Tenzin's head became red, like a volcano ready to erupt, with steam coming out of his ears.

The firebender was cool and calm. "That I thought I was in love with her… which I may be." He added the last part under his breath. "But I _still _care about Asami! That's what makes this _so_ confusing!" Mako uttered, his hands flying up to his ears.

Asami, who was out on the front porch watching Bolin do some earthbending, commented, more to herself than Bolin, "I wonder what they're talking about in there."

Bolin, who was completely engrossed in his earthbending, just noticed Asami's lips move. "What?" He asked, stepping out of his horse stance.

Asami sighed and leaned back against a post. "I was saying, 'I wonder what they're talking about in there' that concerned us."

"What do you mean?" Bolin walked up to her.

"Think about it, Bolin. Mako had something to hide, that's why we're out here. He didn't want to tell Tenzin in front of us."

"Huh?" The earthbender was still clueless.

Asami sighed, "It's about the kiss, isn't it?"

"More than likely, but I still don't understand what you're talking about!" Bolin screamed. He had no right to be angry with Asami. She was just trying to get to the truth.

A ferry pulled up to the island and Katara walked off. "Alright, what did Tenzin do now?"

"It's not Tenzin," Asami corrected the healer.

Katara chuckled, "Just a little motherly humor. But, seriously, what is going on?"

"It's Korra. Look, all I know is she was kidnapped by a bloodbender, suffered severe trauma, stopped breathing, and is now unconscious." Asami informed the waterbender.

Katara gasped, "Bloodbending is illegal!"

"Well he knew how to use it… and without the aid of a full moon!" Bolin added.

"Where's Korra?" Katara asked.

"Inside," Bolin and Asami said in unison.

"Thank you," Katara paused. "You know, you kids make such a cute couple."

Bolin hasted no time in scooting over to where Asami sat and put his arm around her with a 'thumbs up' gesture towards Katara.

Asami chuckled, "Yeah – cute." She said downcast and followed Katara inside.

What met their eyes slightly shocked and amazed the two women. Korra was awake, talking with Tenzin and Mako!

"Oh, mother! Please heal Korra; she's been slipping in and out of consciousness for half an hour now!"

"She's here now, Mako. Please talk to her!" Korra begged.

"No! I don't know what I'd say!"

Korra put her forefinger to her bottom lip, not taking her eyes off Mako. "Hmm, gee. How about something like, 'I still _really_ care for you but I might be in love with another'?"

The firebender looked at the Avatar and shook his head back and forth. "No, she'll hate me!" Mako bent down and took ahold of Korra's arms, frightened.

"No more if she finds out by herself." Korra whispered as she let go of his arms.

"Korra, you are very wise and will make a fine Avatar."

"Thanks, city-boy!"

Katara began her healing session starting with Korra's head and worked her way down her body. "So, who is this bloodbender I've heard all about?"

"His name is Tarrlok, but he's not a bender anymore. Amon took his bending away." Korra provided the information Katara needed.

"And who's this 'Amon' character?" Katara prodded.

"He's the leader of an Equalist group that wants everyone to be equal. No more bending. He almost got me, too."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Amon." Katara comforted. "I've learned that behind every foe is a flaw; one that no one suspects. For Ozai, it was underestimating the Avatar."

"Thank you, Katara, for your words of wisdom."


End file.
